Cheating Scandal
by Lightshiner
Summary: Amy is sent to California on a business trip to try and get him to close down his club but instead she cheats on her husband but yet she feels some feelings toward this guy. *Hope you guys enjoyed my summary*
1. Chapter 1

**So yea don't be mean this is my first Fanfic.. So yea I hope you guys like it! I own nothing! I got inspired by a story called Game of Hearts but u changed a lot so it is nothing like it! I am also keeping all of the same characters but there are some similar things so yea don't accuse me of copy! So yea here is the first Chapter of my book Cheating Scandal!**

**Amys POV**

I look over my shoulder to get a glimpse of my city New York before heading on a train to Los Angeles for business. Ben waves to me at the terminal. I smile back at him and I wave and I blow him a kiss. I go on the airplane and I find a seat almost in the back of the plane. I look around to see an old man asleep next me. I smile. I start thinking about me and Bens relationship. Me and Ben got married right after I finished college. I was 23 when I finished and so was he. Me and Ben met in high school and our relationship grew from there. I hear the speaker click and I look up.

"OK all passengers buckle up we are about to liftoff," I smile and I buckle my seat. I have rode an airplane millions of times going back and forth from New York to California. I originally grew up in California and that's where me and Ben got married. I look out the window for a couple of seconds then I lean back my seat and I fall asleep. When I wake up I feel a women touching my shoulder.

"Umm it's time to go," she says in shy voice leading me off the plane. I look around to see no one and I walk off the plane and I nod my head.

"Thank," I say with a smile.

"Your welcome," she says. I walk off the plane and I turn on my phone and I see I have a text from my boss.

_Amy_

_The person you need to talk to lives on 217 Malibu Street._

_Martin_

I close my phone and I look around for the closes taxi.

"Taxi," I call. The taxi almost stops instantly. I run up to the taxi. He turns around and looks at me as I get in the taxi.

"Where do you need to go miss?" He asks looking at me.

"I need to go to 217 Malibu street please," I say with a smile.

"You got it doll," he says driving I look out my window. I have been to California so many times that hardly anything changes. It is what me and Ben call it Old California. Even though we live in the place people call "Old New York". I was stuck in my thoughts to much that I didn't notice when we pull up to the house.

"We are here," he says turning around and sticks out his hand for the phone I grab the right amount out of my purse.

"Thanks doll hope to see you again sometime soon," he says as I get out of the taxi. I walk up yo the house and I look behind me to see the taxi driving off. I walk up to the house and I knock once and I hear shuffling around in the house and I see a guy come to the door with brown chocolate eyes and dark brown hair. He smirks at me.

"I believe you want something for Martin," I say as he let's me in.

"Oh you work for Martin didn't know he had any pretty girls working for him in California," the guy says.

"So what's your name?" I ask him holding out my hand.

"Ricky," he says taking my and hand. He nods his head at me.

"Amy," I say with a smile.

"Come sit down," he says pointing to the couch. I sit down on the couch.

"Ok ," I say playing with my fingers.

"So why did Martin send a beautiful girl all the way from California to me?" He asks me. I am such an idiot I completely forgot to call Martin.

"Umm hold on a second I need to make a phone call," I say going into another room.

"Hello," I hear Martin say on the other line.

"Martin can you here me?" I ask holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Yea Amy what do you need?" He asks.

"What am I here for?" I ask. He laughs and I sigh.

"You need to talk to him," he says.

"About," I ask still trying to get the answer.

"I need you to get him to close down his bar," he says. I widen my eyes.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I aks him.

"Sleep him I suppose." Martin says laughing on the other end.

"No I am married hello." I say holding up my hand even though he can't see.

"I know that Amy but come on what are you going yo do then?" Martin asks me.

"I will find away not evolving sleeping with him," I say into the phone.

"Well good look Amy I am counting on you," martin says.

"OK bye," I say into the phone and hanging up. I sigh and I slip the phone back into my pocket and I walk into the living room to see Ricky staring at me.

"So are you going to answer my question what are you doing here?" He asks me.

I look at him for a couple of seconds.

"To come up with an agreement," I say with my best smile.

"Agree about what this time." He says with a snicker.

"Agree to sell your business," I say with a sweet smile. I sit down really close next to him.

"Well he is an idiot," he says almost laughing.

"Because I am already selling the place," he says leaning back and putting his feet in the table. What? I ask myself. My boss sent me all the way out here to talk to this guy and this guy to tell me he already did that.

I stand up. "Well then I guess my business is done here," I say standing up and looking at him. Now that I get a better look at this guy he is kinda cute. Wait woo Amy don't be thinking about other guys you are happily married. He stands up next to me.

"What if I change my mind," he says with a smirk. I smile and I run my hand down his chest.

"Well why dont I help you decide," I say still running the finger tips down his chest. He looks at me with a smirk. Oh my god what am I thinking I am happily married but here is the thing I am not haply at all.

"That sounds fine by me," he says grabbing my waist and pulling me close. He kisses me rough at first but it slows down and our kisses become nice and soft like a pillow and he picks me up by the bum and I wrap my legs around his waist. What am I doing I had to stop but I couldnt I don't know what is wrong with me it is like this guy put me under and spell. He takese into the bedroom and lays me down and kissesbmy neck and goes down my neck to the top of my shirt he takes off his shirt and mine and I am left in a red lace bra and my pants and he has on his boxers so not long we are left in nothing and he grabs a condom from his nightstand and puts it on and goes inside of me and I moan and my back is at an arch. We finally funsh an I get up to put on my clothes but he grabs my hand.

"Come back to see me New York girl," he says letting go of my hand. I nod.

"Looking forward to it California boy," I say grabbing a ponytail and pulling my hair up and then I put on my bra and shirt then my underwear and then my shorts. He grabs my hand before I leave again.

"What California boy?" I aks him.

"Are you married?" He spits out I see the ring on my left ring.

"No," I say. He looks at my hand again.

"Are you sure you are not married," he says looking at my hand.

"No actually I am divorce," I say but actually lieing.

"OK New York girl would you like to go on a date with me," he asks me. I smile and nod.

"Yea sure why not Ricky," I say grabbing my purse off of the couch.

"Call me," he says. I laugh.

"OK bye," I say walking out the door.

**So there you go my first chapter of this story! I hope I can make this story really good and exciting all I ask is that you review please! If I get at least four reviews before I update I will be happy so yea thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you guys go a new update I hope you guys are excited about the new update I am this one is way better then the first update I think and I might not update in a while because of school just enjoy the chapter. So I present by newest chapter. Chapter 2!**

I woke up the next morning and I look over to see Ben next to me that had happened about 2 weeks ago but I couldn't help but like the guy. Me and him went on a couple of dates. I look over to see Ben snuggled up to me and I smile. I loved Ben but I knew I wasn't in love with him maybe at some point I was but not anymore. I throw the soft cover off of my bare legs and I go into the kitchen and I make some coffee in the machine. I look over at the red clock above the sink. It was **4:30 am**. Why was I up at this time? I leaned against the counter and sighed. I missed Ricky. I felt bad for Ben because I cheated on him but I sadly didn't regret it if I could go back in time to stop it from happening I wouldn't. I hear the coffee machine buzz indicating that the coffee was done. I pulled out the container and poured it into the cold cup making the coffee sizzle as it went into the coffee. I took a drink of the coffee and I burnt my tongue and I set the cup on our granite counters. I opened the fridge and I grabbed bacon feeling really hungry. I pull open the package. I take one glance at the bacon and I feel my stomach start doing flip flops and I run into my bathroom and I start puking my guts out. I opened my phone to see an old notification.

**3 days ago**

_Start of period_

"Shit," I whisper to my self running out of the bathroom leaving my puke in the bathroom. I grab my nice giant jacket off of our brown couch in the living room and I run out the door to my red explorer. I drive to the store in record time and I run into the store and I look into the isle at the pregnancy test.

"Why the hell do they need this many brands," I say grabbing a couple different couple of brands. I walk up to the counter to pay for it and I see a giant line in front of me.

"This has been an amazing day," I say to myself sarcastically.

I was finally able to pay for it and I go into the first bathroom in the store. But before I was able to pee on it. I hear my buzz start buzzing like crazy.

_Incoming call from Ben_

I took one glance at it determining if I should pick it up I decide against talking to him. I push ignore. I grunt as I hear the phone buzz slightly this time indicating I got a text. I open my phone to see that the text wasn't from Ben. It was Ricky.

**To Amy**

**From Ricky**

_Hey new yorker how are havent talked in a while. ;) I remember our night!_

I read his text and I drop the phone. No I couldn't be. I remembered the faithful night with me and Ricky. I couldn't be pregnant with a guy in California baby. I slid against the wall of the stall and I start crying. Ben was going to hate me for life. I pick myself up off of the dirty floor and I feel get the urge to take the test I pee on the test and I set it on the seat on the toilet and I place a timer on my phone. I start placing around the bathroom. **3...2...1...Beep...**

I pick up the test and I start crying to myself and I glance down at the pink little plus sign starting back at me and I gulp. Ben is really going to hate how could I be so stupid to cheat on him. I loved Ben so much but like I said I wasn't in love with him. I slip the white thing into the brown bag and I walk out of the bathroom. I look around the store making my hair flip from one shoulder to another. I take a glance at a familiar person I know why would they be here at this time. I take my phone and I glance at the time. **5:30 am.** I sigh. I walk outside and I hold my breath feeling the cold breeze go through my thin black yoga pants. I walk and I grab the icy door handle and I pull it open and I sit down. I glance around for a couple of seconds. I slam my small hands down on the black steering wheel. I start feeling hot salty tears come down my face.

"Why did this have to happen to me," I whisper to myself. I whip away the tears and I look it the mirror to see my eyes swollen and red.

"Just great," I muttered to myself. I grab the keys from the center console and I start up my red explorer and I drive away.

About 10 minutes later I pull back up in me and Bens tiny little condo. Except in a eight months about it would be too small. I push open the door and I drag myself to the door. I open the door to see Ben sitting in the living room sipping coffee.

"Oh hey Amy where were you?" He asks standing up and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smile at him.

"Oh I was just out at the store," I say with a smile trying not to give anything away.

"What's in the bag?" He asks looking at the brown bag in my left hand while my right was holding my black leather purse.

"Just some medicine I wasn't feeling good," I say walking by Ben and walking into the kitchen.

"Yea I noticed the bathroom," he says with a little laugh. I feel a small tug at the corners of my lips and I give him a small smile.

"I'm sorry about that," I say we setting my purse on the counter. I feel my heart racing rapidly and I couldn't breath. Ben looks at me concern.

"Umm Amy are you ok?" He asks looking at me worried. I shake my head saying yes. "Are you sure your face is really pale." He says touching my face. I feel everything around start spinning and I fall into Bens arm and everything goes blank. I wake up in the hospital to see Ben by my side.

"Hey Ames do you feel alright?" He asks me giving me a kiss on the forehead. The doctor walks in wearing all white.

"Hi I'm Dr David and nice to meet you both," he says holding his hand out to Ben and Ben takes it and shakes it.

"Well young lady that was quite a scare you gave us all," he says looking at me. I look at him confused.

"It looks like you were pale in the face and you fell unconscious," The doctor says looking at his clipboard with a bunch of white papers on top of it.

"Amy have you been under a lot of stress lately?" He asks me eyeing to notice if I lie.

"Yea a little bit," I say. Dr David looks down at his board.

"Well all of the symptoms you had happened because of stress and because of another reason added together," Dr David says with a slight smile.

"What is that?" I ask in a whisper voice.

"Congrats you are going to be a mommy but very small you are about two weeks maybe or three," he says with a smile. I gulp my whole world came crashing down because of a moment I did. I just had to have sex with Ricky. I look over to see a giant smile on his face. He jumps up from the red seat next to me and shakes the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much," Ben says in an excited voice. I smile slightly at Ben. Maybe I could lie and say the child was Ben but I feel sorry for Ricky slightly if I didn't tell him but I don't think that it would be a good idea for me and Ricky raise a baby when he was across the United States in California while I was here in New York. I see Ben take a small glance look at me. I can tell he is also in deep thought even though he shows he is happy I know Ben he is probably freaking out in the inside.

"Amy this is amazing we are going to have a baby together god Amy I love you," he says giving me a kiss on the lips. He kisses were staring to become forceful and bad while Ricky kisses were gentle and passionate. He pulls away and smiles. I smile back at him.

"I am excited to Ben I love you too," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." He says grabbing NY hand that was close to him.

I smiled I love Ben he was a total sweet heart which is what me fall in love with him in high school he was there for me no matter what. Me and Ben marriage was very stronge until. I felt like he had gotten over protected. He use to be just protected when I was with being threatened but now if I was talking to anybody he would try pulling me away from the conversation. I was tired of it. I loved Ben and he loved me but we just didn't feel like we were married. We felt like we were just friends. The last time me and Ben were intimate was the night before me leaving for California. Which still gave Ben a chance of being the father of this child. To be honest I have been married to him for two years and I still wasn't ready to have kids with him and I didn't think I would ever be. I sigh and I pull my hand away from Ben and I turn the other way and a hot tear goes down my face. I blink on more time then I fall into a deep slumber dreaming about seeing Ricky one more time before leaving.

**I hope you guys liked that update and like I said between school I might not have that much time but I will try and update every weekend possibly. Did you see Amy being pregnant by either Ben or Ricky coming maybe being pregnant but probably didn't think about Ben! So yea fifty fifty shot right now for them! I am enjoying writing this story. I loved all of the reviews. Remember the only payment I ask for is REVIEWS! **


End file.
